This invention relates generally to storage of jewelry, and more particularly concerns a device to receive a pendant, chain and clasp to store same in segregated condition.
Entanglement, knotting and/or kinking of chains per se, and chains attached to clasps and/or pendants has presented problems over long periods of time, especially in the case of fine chains characterized by very small links. Typically, such chains are loosely stored in jewel boxes where entanglement easily occurs. While the chains can be hung vertically, or stored in elongated tubes, they cannot be gathered together with the clasps and pendants in a confined space for storage without substantial risk of entanglement, especially of multiple chains.